Living on a Prayer
by Wisegirldemigodpercylover
Summary: Castiel helps Dean through his last moments by sharing their hopes and dreams. Warning: Character death, a little talk of depression


The blue eyes pierce those of the ever so fading green ones. In fact I remembered the first time he ever so those eyes.

 _The world seems to fade away as the eyes landed on mine. I shyly smile at him as the music slowly begins to play._

 _Sister Christian oh the time has come. And you know that you're the only one to say, ok._

 _Green eyes walks towards me as the song continues to play. Smiling , he finally reaches me._

 _"I couldn't help but notice you had no one to dance with. Would you mind giving me the honor?" He smiles sweetly, causing me to blush._

 _"Only if you answer me this, what is your name?"_

 _"Dean Winchester. You?"_

 _"Castiel Novak." Grabbing his hand, we begin to sway along with the music. "So Dean, why have you decided to rescue me from my bordem?"_

 _"Well being the dashing hero that I am, I can't leave a handsome gentleman to his thoughts on a night like this."_

 _"How courteous." I sarcastically reply._

 _"God, I love this song." H e lets his head fall back as the song comes to a close. "What is your favorite song?"_

 _"Living on a prayer by Bon Jovi."_

 _"Really?" Dean raises an eyebrow at me._

 _"Why is that so surprising?"_

 _"I wouldn't have pinned you for a Jovi fan."_

 _"Well I am just full of surprises."_

That was the night I first fell for someone an now I hurt as look at the crumbling man in front of me.

"Hello Dean."

"Hey baby." He smiles softly.

"How is my dashing hero?"

"I've been better."He smirks and I just shake my head. "Hey if I am going to die, I am going to die with my humor intact."

Smiling, I run my hands through his hair. "I know." I kiss his forehead as a tear slowly falls from my eyes.

"Hey, please don't cry. I love you and always will. Why don't you tell me one of your favorite memories?" I nod, grabbing his hand.

"You used to talk of this place that you and I could call home. A place where we could dream and have those dreams come true. I remember this one time you were talking of this small dream, but your eyes lit up as if you couldn't imagine something greater. You were so beautiful, but you never realized it. You know when this was?"

"It was right before you sang to me for the first time." His eyes widen as he recalls that day so many years ago.

"Cas that was about six years ago!"

"I know, but it was still the most magical experience and when you sand it just seemed to make it seem to shine even more. You are so damn beautiful and I didn't know what I did to get someone like you, but I am glad for every precious moment I got."

"We still have some precious moments. Why don't you tell me what you dreamed about our future? Tell me what you want."

"I wanted to move someplace on a lake. There would be a quiet and nice place for our kids to swim, go to school, and play at. We would have a great view where we could watch every sunset together and sit together watch the stars twinkle above our heads. We would grow old together getting more then our short seven years. We would hold each other, lover one another. I would get to wake up to you every morning. I get to stay this person belongs to me. I would have been able to bend on one knee and ask the question I have been burning to ask you."

"Why don't you?"

"I don't have a ring. I don't have anything planned."

"It doesn't matter. I just want to know that you will be mine forever and I will be yours." Dean kisses my hand. I nod letting another tear fall.

"Dean." I close my eyes taking a deep breath. "I will always be yours and you shall always be mine. I love you and nothing could ever change that. I will never be able to love someone as passionately, as happily, and as meaningfully as I could you. So Dean… will you marry me?"

"Of course I will. You are my life, my world. I will love you even when death does us part." I smile, tears filling my eyes as I lean down to kiss him on the lips.

"You astound me Dean Winchester. You will always astound me and shall always remain beautiful in my eyes." Dean smiles widely at me. "Why don't you rest?"

"Ok. Will you tell me a story?" Nodding, I place my hand on his cheek and look into his eyes.

"There was a man. He felt as if there was no hope; his world was an empty void. He was sad and hid behind his humor, that it until an angel appeared and changed his world. This angel was a man with emerald green eyes and a smile that seemed to make the whole earth brighten. He was the most beautiful thing the sad man had ever seen. What was even more astounding was the man knew he had fallen for the angel immediately and knew that they were meant to be, but he was too shy to ask him anything that is until the angel himself asked the man to dance. The man could not believe a creature so divine could ask of that especially for a tormented man like him. The moment the angel placed a hand on his waist and they danced to a magical song the torment fell away. His angel saved him. They have been together for seven years now, but it is time for the angel to leave. The man realizes all good things must come to an end. The void starts to reappear, his heart drops, but he tries hard to ignore the pain, knowing his angel would not want him to hurt. Now only time can tell if the man will make it or not. He wants to stay strong for his angel, but he loved him so much he feels as though he can't do anything without him. But he promises to the angel as he takes his final breath that he will." I finish my story with a shake breath. Looking over at Dean, I note that he has fallen asleep. "I love you Dean." I whisper as I drift off as well.

That's when it happened. I hear a chocked out breath. Pulling myself out of my dream like state, I immediately grab Dean's hand. The beeping from the machines tell me that Dean is going into cardiac arrest. I want to scream, but know I can't. Instead I whisper to him.

"Hey it's ok. You can let go. You don't need to stay here Dean. I will be ok, I promise. I love you just remember that." I kiss his hand as the nurses rush around, trying to save him, but I knew it was too late. "Let go."

Closing my eyes I begin to sing to Dean. "We gotta hold on to what we got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We got each other and that's a lot for love. We'll give it a shot. Oh, we're half way there, oh living on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Oh living on a prayer. Oh we gotta hold on ready or not. You live for the fight when that's all that you've got." I choke as Dean talks his final breath. "Oh we're half way there. Oh living on a prayer, take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Oh living on… a prayer." I sob, clutching onto Dean's lifeless body.

"I love you baby. I love you so much." I rock back in forth with Dean in my arms that is until the nurses pull me away from him.

Dean died at 2:34, Saturday, October 15. He was 28 years old. He never got to see his dreams. He never got to see Sam marry. He never got to spend a day married to me, but you know what at least he died with his humor. He would say that he had a fulfilling life and that every second of pain was worth the years he got to spend with me. He would smile and tell us all that his life was perfect and would never change an aspect of it. He wouldn't change that fact that he only lived 28 years or that instead of chasing his dreams he stayed and took care of his brother and then fell in love with me. He would pull me close and say that the time we had was all he needed and no matter what he shall always love me. You know what the greatest part about this is? I believe every word and I love him all the more for it.


End file.
